The present invention relates to a bucket wheel cutting device with two cutting wheels for a floating dredge with suction tube conveyance.
A conveying device for a floating suction dredge, to whose suction tube two bucket wheels are attached, is already known from German OS No. 1,484,781.
In one such conveying device, however, the bottom being cut (dredged) by the cutting wheels is only partially captured and carried away by the suction stream of the dredging pump.